Lelouch's Wedding Ring
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch got a wedding ring which leads to lots of confusion.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) had a meeting with the Black Knights. After the meeting a wedding ring fell out of Zero's pocket. Zero quickly grabbed it and said "I forgot I had this in my pocket. I better find a better place to put it." Everybody was surprised that Zero had a wedding ring.

Diethard Ried got excited. He said "This will be the biggest news story of the year: the masked hero gets engaged."

Kaname Ohgi said "I'm happy, but surprised about this."

Diethard said "The big question is who is he going to get married to?"

Kaname Ohgi said "I don't knw."

Diethard smiled and said "I think I know how to find out." Diethard walked up to C. C. and said "Did you find out that Zero has a wedding ring?"

C. C. replied "I didn't and I don't believe it."

Diethard said "Me and the Blonde Knights saw it."

C. C. said "They're Black Knights."

Diethard said "Zero is going to propose to someone. He might ask you."

C. C. said "Um I doubt that."

Diethard said "But would you say yes?"

C. C. asked "Are you just trying to find drama to broadcast?"

Diethard replied "Duh." C. C. threw a plastic pizza plate at Diethard. Diethard spent a hour recovering from the barely painful hit.

The next day Lelouch went to school. He hid the wedding ring in 1 of his pockets. He took the wedding ring out of his pocket to look at it for a minute, but he accidentally dropped it on the floor.

Suzaku Kururugi and Shirley Fenette saw the wedding ring on the floor. Suzaku said "I wonder why there's a wedding ring on the ground."

Shirley said "It's a pretty ring."

Lelouch picked the wedding ring up and put it in his pocket.

Suzaku said "It seems like the wedding ring belongs to Lelouch."

Shirley nervously said "I guess that means Lulu wants to get married to someone."

Suzaku said "He probably wants to marry you."

Shirley said "What?"

Suzaku replied "Well haven't you 2 been dating recently?"

Shirley said "Yeah."

Suzaku said "Then he's going to propose to you. Um sorry for the spoiler alert."

Shirley blushed. She was nervous, but excited.

Meanwhile Diethard found Kallen Stadtfeld and said "I've found a great secret."

Kallen asked "What did you find out news boy?"

Diethard said "I was trying to find out who Zero will propose to and I got 2 answers: C. C. or you."

Kallen said "Yeah right." Kallen pushed Diethard and walked away.

C. C. said "I knew she would doubt you."

Diethard said "Well apparently Zero doesn't like rude girls. This means he will get married to C. C."

C. C. said "I still have plenty of doubts."

Diethard said "There's no time for doubts. Tomorrow you'll question Zero about it."

C. C. said "No."

Diethard said "If you ask him we can end this endless guessing game."

C. C. said "Okay."

Diethard asked "Do you want to buy a wedding dress?"

C. C. said "You're rushing things."

Diethard said "I'm sure that Zero will want me to be his best man."

C. C. said "Yeah right."

The next day Lelouch went home after school and said "I'm so worn out from school. Falling asleep during class and arguing with teachers about homework I refused to do is hard." Lelouch went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips and cookies off the floor to eat. Lelouch put his homework in the garbage can.

C. C. nervously said "I have something that I need to talk to you about."

Lelouch said "Okay. I'm mildly excited to hear your question."

Shirley walked in and said "I'm sorry to bother you Lulu, but I have something that I need to talk to you about."

Lelouch said "Okay. Both of you can ask your question."

C. C. and Shirley both asked "Who are you going to get married to?"

Lelouch laughed and said "What do you mean?"

C. C. said "We know that you have a wedding ring."

Lelouch said "I need a better place to hide the ring."

C. C. said "Lelouch I'm not saying that I do want to get married to you, but if you asked I would consider it."

Shirley said "Lulu I love you no matter what. By the way who's this girl?"

Lelouch said "Um some random person."

C. C. asked "Are you going to propose?"

Lelouch said "I think you 2 deserve to know why I bought this wedding ring."

Flashback: Lelouch walked into a jewelry store, because he was bored. The store owner said "Greetings Lelouch. What do you want to buy today?"

Lelouch said "I actually just felt like browsing for fun."

The store owner said "I have a wedding ring that's on sale. It's only 20 dollars this week."

Lelouch said "Wow. That's a awesome sale. I'll buy the wedding ring."

The store owner asked "Who are you going to propose to?"

Lelouch said "I'm not getting married. I only care about the sale." (End of flashback.)

Lelouch said "Um I hope you're not mad."

C. C. and Shirley had sad looks on their faces. C. C. said "It's okay."

Shirley said "I hope you have a good day Lulu." Shirley started walking home.

C. C. said "You better make her feel better."

Lelouch sighed and said "I will." Lelouch followed Shirley outside and said "I'm sorry about disappointing you Shirley. I really like you." Lelouch smiled at Shirley. Shirley blushed and kissed Lelouch. C. C. briefly watched and looked away feeling only mildly jealous.

The next day Zero was with the Black Knights. Diethard walked up to Zero and asked "Who are you going to propose to Zero? Actually a better question is have you proposed yet?"

Zero replied "No. I only bought the wedding ring, because it was on sale."

Diethard slapped Zero. He said "This wedding news story is your most disappointing adventure yet."

Zero whispered "I was worried about hurting C. C. and Shirley's feelings, but I actually hurt Diethard's feelings the most."


End file.
